When a picture is taken with a camera using a self-timer or a long time exposure, the camera needs to be fixed to a tripod or the like. For this purpose, a tripod connecting member having a female threaded screw hole is typically provided on the base of the camera.
Usually, the tripod connecting member is fixed to the casing of the camera, or the like, by a screw.
Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Application Publication No. Sho 61-190537 (the "Japanese '537 reference") discloses an example of such a fixing structure in which the camera body is formed by integrating a supporting metal board with a plastic material board. The supporting metal board has a front board unit for lens attachment on its front surface and a film guide rail on its rear surface. The base of the camera is formed by the plastic material board. A metal tripod connecting member having a threaded screw hole is provided on the base.
The metal tripod connecting member described in the Japanese '537 reference is formed by a substantially rectangular board member. In order to maintain connection strength between the tripod and the camera, when the tripod is connected, the metal tripod connecting member is fixed to the base of the camera body by four screws through four threaded screw holes which are respectively provided at four corners on the metal tripod connecting member.
In the apparatus described in the Japanese '537 reference, however, a plurality of screws are required to maintain connection strength between the tripod and the camera. The price of the screws and the assembly cost are increased in proportion to the number of the screws used. Therefore, from the point of view of cost, there is a disadvantage in using screws to maintain the connection strength between the tripod connecting member and the camera.
Also, the use of screws is disadvantageous from the point of view of compactness of the camera design because extra space is required for the screw connection.
If the tripod connecting member is integrated with a camera casing which is made of a plastic material or the like, a metal mold structure for tapping must be provided within a metal mold for forming the camera casing. Thus, the metal mold becomes large and complex by structure, requiring extra manufacturing expenses for the special metal mold. It is difficult to make many camera casings using one set of the metal mold, and therefore, the forming process will take a long time. As such, the use of screws is also disadvantageous for mass production.
Additionally, when the tripod connecting member is integrated with the camera casing, if the tripod connecting member is damaged, it will be necessary to replace the entire camera casing for repair. Thus, the cost of repair will be high.